


And Out Of The Darkness, There Is Light

by thornsilver



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsilver/pseuds/thornsilver
Summary: The people who know how to put you together, have a fair idea how to pull you apart.





	And Out Of The Darkness, There Is Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my LJ.
> 
> My Doctor Bashir... has issues.

Doctor Julian Bashir stirred Mysterious Beast stew over the campfire and did his best to ignore the thought that Gul Rajal went away from the camp together with Garak and returned alone. In the nearly five days since the Cardassian runabout had warp core failure and Bashir and four Cardassians were shipwrecked on this uninhabited world, the tension between the three soldiers and the station tailor changed from mutual subdued dislike to something thick enough to cut with a knife. And now, Garak and the Gul went out to hunt, and only Rajal had returned. And the question about the man's whereabouts earned Julian a smirking backhand from one of the Gils that split his lip, flung him to the ground and caused his head to ring for better part of an hour. The Cardassian soldiers were not particularly careful to hide their disdain before, but the violence was new. It did not bode well. Cardassia and the Federation may be allies at the highest levels, but that will not really save him. And he really did not like the looks Gul Rajal was throwing in his direction.

He served the stew to everyone, grateful that the planet provided consumable provisions and he was not forced to gag on the Cardassian field rations. They tasted even worse than the Federation ones. As the men started to eat, he just moved his food around in his own bowl. It was not as he was particularly hungry, anyway. He watched impassively as Gul Rajal convulsed and fell to the ground. The shorter Gil had time to reach for his phaser, but his limbs did not obey him, and the shot went wide. It was over in just a couple of moments. The neurotoxin that he discovered during his search for eatable plants was extremely potent.

Julian stood up and put his bowl on the floor. He was not sure that he will ever be able to clean it enough to be safe for use as an eating utensil, but there might be something else it might be useful for. He jumped at the muffled sound behind him... and could not believe his eyes.

"Garak?"

The Cardassian looked decidedly worse for wear, but he was *alive*. Something unclenched in Julian's chest and he started to shake. Garak slowly walked to him and put a hand on his arm.

"My Dear Doctor, I continuously underestimate you."

He must look really bad, if Garak was giving him compliments.

"I thought that Rajal have killed you. When you didn't come back..." 

"Gul Rajal," Garak gave the corpses a contemptuous glance, "is extremely bad in woodcraft. You have done Cardassia a service in dispatching him.” He returned his attention to Bashir. “I have watched the camp from the woods, but couldn’t find a safe way to approach while it was still light." His hand rose and briefly touched Julian's bruised face. "I am extremely sorry that I did not come up with something sooner. I should have realized that you would not be safe."

Julian shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I am glad that you are alive, Garak."

He raised his own hand to touch Garak's scraped face.

"Come on. Let's see what I have left in the med kit. We both need some seeing to."

"I must say, I am glad that you feel so decisive," said Garak, as he was dragged to the supplies. "I think we will officially declare you in charge of the camp now."

Julian gave him a dirty look from where he was reaching for a tricorder. As he straightened, they were face-to-face again. Before Julian could start to investigate the extent of the damage, Garak put a hand on his shoulder and caught Bashir's eyes with his own. 

"And Julian? Thank you. For everything."


End file.
